


Banned

by kitsunequeen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas AU, Fluff, M/M, but they're here in spirit okay, i wanted the whole pack but this was too short to fit them all lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunequeen/pseuds/kitsunequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you don’t stop breaking the ornaments you cannot help anymore dammit these were my grandmother’s" au</p><p>-</p><p>“I wonder if I can sue Scott,” Brett muses.</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“This bite was supposed to give you increased coordination and agility. And, you know, the ability to not drop things every five seconds.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banned

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr request!

“Dude!”

“Sorry,” Liam says, cringing. He bends down to pick up the shards of yet another shattered ornament- number three now- and throws them away.

“I wonder if I can sue Scott,” Brett muses.

“For what?”

“This bite was supposed to give you increased coordination and agility. And, you know, the ability to not drop things every five seconds.”

“Haha,” Liam mutters.

“Just saying. Some of these were my grandmother’s; I can’t have you breaking them. I might have to ban you from helping soon.”

“You’re going to ban me?”

“Mhmm,” Brett hums, hanging a red ball.

“I paid for half of this tree! You can’t ban me.”

“Oh really?” Brett asks, cocking a challenging brow.

“Really.”  
“I think this shelf begs to differ,” he says, grabbing the box of ornaments and shoving it out of Liam’s reach.

“You- you can’t,” Liam splutters.

Brett just smiles.

“Jerk,” Liam grumbles.

——

“Hey, Liam. How’s the cookie baking coming?” Stiles calls from the living room.

“You know, I was having a lot more fun before you guys showed up,” Liam calls back.

“That hurts, Liam, it really does. Where’s your holiday cheer?”

“Don’t be mean Stiles,” Brett says. “I’m sure it’s just a little out of his reach.”

“I hate you all,” Liam says, rolling his eyes, even if no one can see from the living room.

Despite all their asshole-ishness, Liam really does love Christmas with the pack. When his parents had announced they were going to Florida for the holidays, and naturally wanted to take Liam with them, it had taken quite a bit of convincing for them to leave him home alone. But there was going to be a full moon on Christmas Eve that he definitely needed to be with Scott for. Besides, he hadn’t wanted to miss his first Christmas with Brett, and it’s not like he’s really alone anyway. The pack spends half their time at his house, decorating, and Brett is almost always over. There’s really no better way to spend the holidays.

——

“Here,” Liam says, carrying a tray of gingerbread men back to the living room. 

“Oh my god, they’re little werewolves,” Kira laughs, picking one up.

“You did this?” Scott asks, taking one too. His smile is huge, and Liam knows he’s probably enjoying this pack Christmas more than anyone. As an alpha, it must feel great having everyone gathered together, especially with no threat of impending death.

“As if,” Lydia says, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she enters the room. “But glad you like them.”

“They look great,” Brett says, biting into one. Then, to Liam, “They taste great too.”

“And I did it without burning the house down,” Liam says pointedly.

“I know,” Brett laughs, kissing the top of his head. “Maybe I’ll rethink that lawsuit.”

——

“Hey, Stiles, can you toss me that wreath?” Scott asks

“Sure, Scotty,” Stiles says, pitching it over to him.

Except it doesn’t land by Scott. At all.

Instead, it knocks into the shelf near the tree, colliding into the box of ornaments. 

The pack turns to watch in a sort of frozen shock as it plummets downwards.

In the next second, though, Liam is standing there, simpering, the box held safely in his arms. There’s a collective sigh of relief, and Brett heaves an especially huge breath.

“Okay, you are like ten thousand times un-banned from helping,” he says, taking the box from Liam and setting it on the floor.

“You, though…” he says, looking at Stiles, who raises his hands in sheepish apology.

“Sorry, man.”

Brett rolls his eyes. “Thanks, Liam,” he says, placing another, far less patronizing kiss on his forehead. “You’re the best.”

“You better believe it,” Liam mutters, but it doesn’t stop him from tilting his head to catch Brett’s lips instead.

There’s a shared murmuring of “get a room”s and “ewww”s from the pack.

“Hey,” Brett says, pulling away long enough to give them a sly grin. “Just be glad we haven’t hung the mistletoe yet.”

This, Liam decides, is definitely going to be the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated<3  
> Visit me on tumblr at mistletoemccall!


End file.
